


Stall

by edgykid



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Other, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, damien has the dick piercing btw, dick piercings, i had to research dick piercings for this, not oz, oz has a pussy in this one lol, oz uses they them pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 10:11:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15386514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edgykid/pseuds/edgykid
Summary: some very short very self indulgent damien/oz smut lmao





	Stall

**Author's Note:**

> oh also i like to imagine oz can like.. form a mouth so thats how they be suckin damiens dick

Oz’s hand was wrapped around the base of Damien’s cock as they sucked him off. Their other hand was busy down south, switching between playing with their clit and fingering themself.

Damien’s hand was balled up in a fist on Oz’s shoulder along with a bit of their sweater. His other hand was buried in Oz’s hair. He wasn't pulling at it or anything, he wouldn't dare, it was just something to remind him that he was still there in the school bathrooms because this blowjob felt like absolute, pure, unadulterated  _ hell. _

Which is to say, it felt like heaven but, like, in a demon's way.

Oz pulled themselves off of Damien’s cock with a wet pop. The demon let out a whine, and his cock twitched. It glistened with saliva. They stroked Damien’s slowly, and a small bit of precum came out of the slit. Oz licked it up, and Damien almost,  _ almost, _ came on their face right then and there.

Keyword almost. You can tell because it was repeated twice.

Instead, Damien leaned back against the stall wall and let out a beautiful moan that could make a lesser man cum at the sound. No, that is not hyperbolization. Yes, that is one of Damien’s powers.

When he looked down again, eyes heavy lidded and blush all consuming, he noticed something off.

Through pants he asked weakly, “Wh...Where the fuck is my piercing…?”

On command, Oz stuck out their tongue. On their tongue was the black barbell and the unscrewed decorative red ball that fit into the other end. Soon as Damien had seen it, Oz popped their tongue back into their mouth.

Damien grabbed Oz by the collar, hoisted them up and slammed them into the opposite wall. He looked angry, furious even, until he shoved his non-occupied hand into Oz’s pants and shoved 2 fingers up their cunt.

Oz gasped and hugged him close, breathing heavily into his neck. “That was super fucking hot,” Damien whispered as he pulled his fingers from Oz’s sopping pussy and rubbed their clit fast and hard. They bucked their hips into his hand and let out a raunchy moan.

Damien let go of their collar and grabbed their face. A trail of drool ran out of the corner of their mouth. Damien’s fingers felt so good they couldn't compose themself.

Damien kissed them hard and let up on his pace down under, but still pressed firm into their clit. They moaned into the kiss, and moved their hands up to the sides of Damien face to pull him closer into it.

Just then, though, Damien backed away and stuck out his his tongue with a smile. He had the black barbell back, and the decorative red ball to boot. He let Oz down and spit it out into his hand and went to fitting it into the tip of his cock again. Oz felt weak at the knees, they had to lean heavily against the stall wall to keep themselves up.

“Next time you pull some shit like that, I might just fuck you silly in this stall till you can't remember your fucking name.”

“Damien… “ Oz’s voice was quiet and shaky.

Damien stopped mid screw on the barbel and looked up. “Yeah, ba-”

Oz grabbed him by the sides of his face and pulled him into another kiss. He stiffened from the suddenness of it, but pressed his body into theirs.

Oz broke the kiss. “Damien, fuck me until I can't even remember who I  _ am,  _ and do it  _ now _ .”

Damien pressed his forehead to theirs and screwed the last bit of the ball down onto the barbell. He pressed a quick kiss to their lips.

_ “You got it, babe." _


End file.
